Reemplazos
by Vitto-H
Summary: Siempre he creído que solo existe un amor en la vida, mi ex-prometido está con otra. ¿O es que mi mejor amigo siempre fue mi primer amor? .:One-shot:.


**¡Hi! Aún no muero gente ;) :**

**Espero disfruten en leer esta historia ,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

**.**

* * *

***Reemplazo***

_Una mujer no olvida, supera. Un hombre no supera, reemplaza._

_._

Y aquí me encontraba, como aquella miserable rata que se esconde entre los pisos para poder recoger lo que sobra de una comida, así me sentía. Estoy vestida con un vestido color rosa pastel – como odio ese color─ junto a mis grandes amigas de la infancia a punto de un gran momento.

Ellas lucen espectaculares con aquellos ajuares: lo portan con tanta elegancia y algarabía que quienes la vieran, pensarían que las que se casan son ellas; siendo solo las "damas de compañía", en cambio yo, me veo de lo mas miserable; como si este bonito vestido de diseñador no fuese lo suficientemente digno de que lo portase o como si me estuviese asfixiando. Quiero resaltar que es una de las pocas veces en las que me he dignado a usar un vestido semejante, la primera vez fue en mi 1° cita con él y desde entonces, cada vez que me invitaba a cenar a un lugar importante, portaba un bello vestido. La última vez que usé uno tan fino y elegante como el de ahora fue el día en que me pidió que fuera su esposa, jamás olvidaré aquella noche tan mágica y especial. Ahora llevo puesto un vestido rosa para una ocasión especial para él: su boda… con otra mujer.

Su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos la conoció dos semanas después de que me pidiera matrimonio: se fueron a una misión juntos por una semana, cuando regresó ya no era el mismo hombre del que me enamoré, era arrogante y engreído, pero seguía cegada por el gran amor que decía seguirme teniendo. Un mes después de aquella "memorable misión", él termino conmigo y con todas mis ilusiones de un futuro juntos, todo con lo que soñé algún día lo deshizo con un simple: "lo siento, no creí que llegaría tan lejos" y se marchó.

Ahora se preguntarán porque estoy en la boda de aquel hombre que tanto daño me hizo, por la única razón de que una tonta como yo aceptaría: ella es mi amiga, una gran amiga. Recapitularé todo desde el principio, desde aquella noche en que regreso de su misión y me hizo añicos el alma y el corazón.

.

_**Flash Back.**_

.

Regresaba feliz de la tienda de abarrotes, tenia que dejar la despensa lista antes de que su prometido llegara a casa, le habían dicho que acababa de llegar de su misión y quería que la cena fuera especial. Se apresuró a llegar a su hogar, guardo lo que necesitaría y se dispuso a poner manos a la obra, se sentía tan contenta de tenerlo de vuelta.

- Tenten, he regresado.- se escuchó una voz masculina en la entrada del apartamento.

- ¡Que bueno que ya estés en casa cariño! .- dijo ella desde el pasillo para tirarse a los brazos de su amado.- no sabes la falta que me hiciste en esta semana.

- Creo que estas exagerando.- dijo con un deje de frialdad en su tono de voz.- ¿Qué hay para cenar?.- dicho esto, se separó del abrazo de su prometida y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

- Etto..- murmuro desconcertada.- Hice tu platillo favorito… ¿Estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo en la misión?

- Sabes que las misiones son secretas.- respondió desde la cocina.- no se porque me preguntas.

- … .- no contesto ante tal majadería, supuso que se encontraba cansado y hambriento, eso justificaría su falta de educación en su forma de responder.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, un mes para ser precisos, cuando un día el llegó con la dura noticia, mientras ambos estaban a punto de almorzar y el regresaba de un "encargo" de la misión de aquella tarde.

- Ya esta lista la comida cariño.- dijo ella mientras colocaba la mesa y escuchaba la llegada de su prometido.- Puedes venir cuando te cambies.

- Tenten.- dijo el con la voz mas gélida posible.- tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? .- dijo ella acercándose asustada a su presencia.- Dime por favor.

- Lo he estado pensando mucho.- dijo con voz pausada y mirándola a los ojos.- creo que ya sabrás a que me refiero, pero lo diré de todos modos. No tiene caso que siga fingiendo algo que ya está extinto entre nosotros, ya no siento amor por ti, no el suficiente como para pasar la vida a tu lado, nunca me sentí seguro de cualquier forma. Lo siento, no creí que llegaría tan lejos.

Dicho esto, salió de la casa y se alejó lentamente mientras el sol se ocultaba en el firmamento de la aldea. Ella no articuló nada, se quedó parada en la misma posición en que la dejo. Al volver en sí, cerró la puerta de su hogar, almorzó lo que había preparado, lavo los platos sucios y se fue a su dormitorio. Konoha jamás había escuchado los llantos más desgarradores que una mujer pueda emitir, al menos, no de ella. La ninja más fuerte y con más templanza se encontraba derrumbada en su habitación, llorando a un hombre que jamás la mereció.

Pasaron los días, sus amigas le hicieron compañía en aquellos momentos donde se quiso derrumbar, pero su fortaleza y su orgullo no la dejaron caer. Salió adelante, ocupando su mente y su cuerpo en los niños a los que le enseñaba en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, en sus entrenamientos con Gai-sensei y su inseparable amigo Rock Lee, el ojiblanco no estaba en aquellos momentos, se encontraba en Suna por una misión importante en la que llevaba 2 meses, por lo que no sabia el estado en el que su mejor amiga se encontraba.

Un día, después de esos tantos desgarradores entrenamientos con su mentor y su amigo, se dirigía a su casa cuando encontró a su amiga pelirrosada.

- ¿Ya lo sabes Tenten, verdad?.- dijo con una mirada seria y triste a su amiga.- ¿Ya sabes lo de tu ex?

- Sakura.- dijo preocupada.- no entiendo a que te refieres y, apenas lo estoy superando ¿Por qué la saña de recordármelo en cada momento?

- Gommene Tenten.- dijo apenada la ojijade,- pero es necesario que lo sepas. Estaba hoy en el hospital ayudando a Shizune en la sala de urgencias cuando él entró. Estaba preocupado porque su compañera de misión había llegado herida, lo llevé porque también quería saber el estado de salud de esa persona, que en un momento te diré quien es. Al entrar a su habitación, ella le sonrió y le dijo que se encontraba bien, que no había necesidad de que se preocupara, el caminó rápidamente junto a ella y la beso sorpresivamente, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que ella le correspondió, entonces yo…

- ¡ SAKURA!.- le gritó con los ojos cerrados.- no hace falta que me des detalles de su vida sentimental ¿Es que no entiendes que aun siento algo por él? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me duele escuchar su nombre? Me duele mas que me lo estén recordando, y ¡ahora vienes tu a darme santo y seña de lo que hace con su compañera! Pensé que intentabas ayudarme…

- Gommene Tenten.- dijo asustada y apenada la pelirrosada,- si te digo esto, es para que estés preparada, porque la compañera de equipo de tu ex – prometido es Amaya.

Se quedo perpleja, de todas las mujeres con las que podía haberse relacionado ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella? Hay que aclarar, que antes de que Tenten conociera a las kunoichis: Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Temari, ella tenia una buena amiga de su generación con la que compartió bueno momentos: Amaya Takeshi.

Su amiga de la infancia, con la que no perdió contacto, se acababa de enamorar del hombre con el que se iba a casar…

- Tenten.- susurró Sakura.- Siento decirte esto, en serio, pero…

-¡Tenten Ama! .- escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.- ¡Dr. Haruno!

Tenten reaccionó, ambas se dieron la vuelta para ver quien las nombraba en la lejanía: Amaya.

-Tenten.- dijo cuando la tuvo de frente, se acercó y le dio un abrazo caluroso.- hace tiempo que no te veo, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.- miró a Sakura sin dejar de abrazar a la castaña.- Dr. Haruno, no sabia que eran amigas.

- Hola Amaya.- dijo después de un rato la tigreña, correspondiendo el abrazo.- cuanto tiempo….

- Es bastante tiempo.- dijo soltándose del abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos.- tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero hay algo mas importante que debo comentarte, si se puede… a solas.

- Etto… creo que me voy.- dijo la Haruno a Tenten, mientras se despedía.- nos vemos luego, adiós Takeshi-chan.

- ¡Hasta luego!.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras devolvía el gesto.

Tenten Ama no pudo sonreír en aquel momento, sentía que todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido, como si fuese una mala jugada del destino que no la había digerir las noticias y los hechos que le estaban cayendo encima.

- Bien Tenten.- dijo Amaya, mirando fijamente a su amiga.- creo que la presencia de la Dr. ya te habrá dado una idea de lo que vengo a hablar contigo, vamos a sentarnos en aquel banco para poder hablar.

La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispusieron a sentarse en un banco que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

- Antes que nada Tenten.- se dispuso a iniciar la conversación.- quiero que sepas que te tengo un gran cariño, te quiero mucho amiga mía y realmente siento que te estoy traicionando con esto, así que quiero tu consentimiento antes que ninguna otra persona para esto. Hace un mes y semanas, él y yo estuvimos en una misión juntos, nos llevamos bastante bien y descubrimos tener muchas cosas en común, yo no sabía que él estaba comprometido y mucho menos sabía que era contigo. Cuando terminó la misión, estábamos bastante unidos y aunque fue solo una semana, sentí que había hecho empatía con aquel sujeto que en mi vida, había visto. Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando te vi agarrada de la mano con él, cuando salías de la Academia Ninja, quedé aterrada y me sentí la peor mujer del mundo por fijarme en el novio de una amiga a la que valoro mucho…

La tigreña se limito a escucharla, solo quería saber en que momento… en qué momento ella dejó de ser indispensable para él, para que se fuese a brazos de su amiga.

- … yo, no quería lastimarte ni quitarte al hombre que querías tanto. Me enteré que era tu prometido cuando me encomendaron la guardia de la aldea con él, el mismo me lo comentó… e, irónicamente, fue por ti que nos empezamos a relacionar más cuando te nombrábamos en nuestras pláticas. Después nos asignaron una segunda misión, pero ya estaba tan encariñada que me era difícil… muy difícil alejar estos pensamientos. Ahí él se me declaró y me prometió que te dejaría para no herirte mas con mentiras y sentimientos que, según él, ya no existían entre ustedes; lógicamente me rehusé, pero después de llegar a Konoha, en la noche, él llegó a mi apartamento y me dijo que habían terminado su compromiso, que él me correspondía.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a querer salir de sus ojos, ¿Qué fortaleza o cuan estúpida era para seguir escuchando aquello? No lo sabia, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que no lloraría frente a ella, no después de lo que le había costado salir adelante.

- Tenten.- dijo tomándola de las manos.- como te dije al iniciar, no quiero herirte; sé que estuvo mal no alejarlo de mí, ¡me siento como la peor inmundicia del mundo! Si tu dices que aún lo quieres o sientes algo por el, yo me haré a un lado y esperaré. Te lo prometo

- …- no dijo nada, se limito a quedarse mirando a aquella joven de la que acababan de brotar lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Entenderé si estas odiándome.- decía entre murmullos.- yo lo haría… dime por favor si apruebas que yo salga con él, solo eso pido,…

- Amaya…..- dijo al fin la castaña.- lo mio con el, ha quedado en el pasado. Realmente te agradezco que tengas la atención de contarme, en serio... eres una gran persona y quiero que estés con quien realmente quieras, sea quien sea. Yo no lo considero una traición, en esas cosas del amor no se mandan, lo sabes. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

- … Tenten, eres una persona maravillosa.- dijo sonriéndole.- sé que te esperan cosas mucho mejores, la persona que sea para ti porque lo mereces, te agradezco infinitamente esto que me acabas de decir. Gracias

- No tienes que agradecerme nada.- respondió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.- Espero que sean felices juntos, ahora me debo marchar, tengo exámenes de niños que calificar.- dicho esto se levanto del asiento, recibió el abrazo que su amiga le entregaba y se marchó.

El camino hacia su casa fue demasiado lento, su mente no aclaraba la información que le pesaba en estos momentos, todo era un torbellino que era incapaz de comprender.

Su habitación se lleno de lágrimas amargas de nuevo, no por el hecho de que le hubiesen "quitado" a su prometido, sino por el simple hecho de que había sido "ella" la dueña de su corazón. El coraje hacia ella misma le impedían sentirse en paz, se sentía tan hipócrita al mencionar esas palabras tan falsas, quería que fuera feliz, pero ¿Por qué con el? ¿Por qué a ella le sucedía todo esto?

Cuando pudo aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos cayó profundamente dormida, sin imaginar todo lo que pronto estaba por presentársele.

_**.**_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_**.**_

Debo decir que 2 meses después recibí la invitación para la boda y para ser su madrina de bodas.

¡Que suerte Tenten de ser una gran amiga! … ¡y una tonta!

Ahora me encontraba en un lugar donde ese dolor seguía, aun latiente, muy dentro de mí. Donde sentía como mis amigas me miraban de reojo para ver mi estado emocional y no dejar que cometiera una imprudencia. Pero ¿Qué imprudencia puede cometer una persona que ya no siente nada? ¿Qué puede hacer una mujer que intenta olvidar a un gran amor, cuando se encuentra a escasos minutos de presenciar su unión con otra mujer? ¿Qué puedo hacer cuando MI amiga de la niñez esta a punto de casarse con el hombre que tanto amo? NADA, solo eso.

- Tenten….- dijo una vocecita tímida junto a mi.- creo que ya esta por empezar la ceremonia, ¿t-te encuentras b-bien?

- Si Hinata.- dije dedicándole una sonrisa.- me encuentro de maravilla.

-Tenten.- dijo una voz autoritaria a mis espaldas, que hizo que me volteara.- no tienes que fingir con nosotras y lo sabes, esa sonrisa que le presentas a todo el mundo, sabemos de sobra que es totalmente falsa, así que por favor… ¡quítala de tu rostro!

- ¡Ino!.- la regañó mi amiga pelirrosada.- deja a Tenten en paz, es suficiente.- se dirigió a mi, no podía verla, quedé cabizbaja y con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.- ¿En serio dices encontrarte bien?

- No.- comencé a sollozar.- me siento fatal, no sabes como duele Sakura… duele mucho.

- Vete Tenten.- me dijo una mujer rubia de coletas.- deja este acto hipócrita y humanitario, piensa un poco en ti. Vete de esta farsa, iré contigo si así lo quieres, para eso estamos las amigas.- dicho esto se acercó y sentí su cálido abrazo por la espalda para reconfortarme.

- Gracias Temari.- respondí.- pero ahora solo quiero estar sola.

- Entiendo.- dijo besándome la mejilla en señal de solidaridad.- nosotras estaremos aquí para cuando vuelvas, si así lo decides.

- Gracias chicas.- dije sonriéndole a cada una y me marché de ahí.

Corrí por la parte de atrás de la capilla. Quien viera a una mujer con tan elegante vestido corriendo a la par del aire portando tan finas zapatillas. El _glamour_ está de más decir que lo perdí, mientras las lágrimas corrían aquel bello maquillaje que había tardado tanto en hacer y que ya no pude lucir. Una mujer que llora de esa manera, solo puede inspirar dos cosas: pena o lástima. Yo inspiraba lástima.

Llegué sofocándome, a un campo de entrenamiento, mi antiguo campo para entrenar. Como seguía corriendo, tenía los ojos cerrados, así que si llegué a ese lugar simplemente fue por instinto. Mis pies seguían moviéndose, como las lágrimas no paraban de desmaquillar mi rostro. De repente, choqué con algo… o con alguien.

Sentir caer en el pasto de aquel campo, pero yo estaba encima de aquel sujeto, pero no pude abrir los ojos debido a la irritación y la humillación que el maquillaje ejercía sobre mí. Él, no me reconoció, por lo que me puso debajo de el para que no intentara atacarlo

- Tenten.- murmuro una voz masculina.- ¿Q-que te sucede?

-…- no respondí, mis manos tenían oculto mi rostro, aun más cuando me di cuenta quien era el dueño de aquella voz magistral.

- Fue él, ¿cierto?.- preguntó con voz cargada de odio.- ¿Qué te hizo Tenten?

- Neji.- susurré al fin mientras mi cuerpo seguía debajo del de él.- Neji…

Y rompí a llorar amargamente, sin limitaciones y sin vergüenza ya que lo tenía a él. Sentía como la barrera que formé después de ese abandono por mi ser amado se rompía tan rápidamente, se desmoronaba junto a mis ganas de seguir amándolo, de seguir junto a el. Neji se levantaba de la posición en la que estábamos y se sentó el césped, mientras mis sollozos seguían escuchándose por todo el campo. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y, aun tendida en el pasto, me giré al lado opuesto de donde estaba mi amigo, no quería que viera mi humillación.

¡Felicidades Tenten, ya no tienes mas dignidad que cuidar!

De pronto sentí una respiración en mi nuca, ese vaho tan cálido se encontraba tan cerca de mi junto con ese aroma tan conocido que durante años lograba embargarme.

- Sabes perfectamente que "ese" sujeto no merece ni una mas de tus lágrimas.- dijo con una voz fría.- Deja de llorar.

Como si el fuese mi dueño, mis lágrimas pararon de fluir, sus palabras me dejaron helada. Sé que Neji es un sujeto frio y un poco áspero, pero sé de antemano, sin que él lo diga, que nos tenemos un cariño mutuo y lo que me acababa de decir me dejó perpleja.

- Deja de tenerte lástima y autocompasión Tenten.- dijo con su voz gruesa en tono de susurro.- No tengo idea del motivo de tus llantos, pero sé que un hombre que deja que una mujer como tu llore, no tiene ni el más mínimo valor…

- ¡Tu no sabes Neji!.- tenia que decirle, tenia que contarle lo mal que la había pasado en su ausencia, él tenia que saber la falta que me había hecho y lo mucho que me habían lastimado.-¡ Él me dejó porque se había vuelto a enamorar, ahora se está casando con una de mis amigas siendo yo la madrina… no puedo verlos felices, simplemente no puedo… me duele mucho.

- ¿Cómo permitiste que te humillasen de esa forma?.- me dijo, su voz tenia un profundo rencor.- No sé como es la relación entre las mujeres, pero si sé que un "amigo" no te engaña ni te lastima, si esas personas te lastimaron tanto como dices, entonces no son tus amigas.

- ¡Ellos no me lastimaron!.- decía entre sollozos.- yo me herí porque no acepte que todo había terminado, lo quise mucho…

- Entonces, Tenten.- me dijo levantándose, se puso enfrente de mi y me tendió su mano.- Es hora de dejar de darte lastima y levantarte.

Lo miré, parecía tan seguro.

- Tu no sabes lo que se siente Neji.- le dije con los ojos hinchados.- No tienes ni la más mínima idea del dolor que sientes al ver a la persona amada con otra…

- Tienes razón.- me dijo acercándose a mi rostro con una mirada gélida.- no sé que se siente llorar por una persona que me da pena, pero si sé lo que se siente.- dijo manteniendo su mirada fija a la mía, susurrando cada vez mas.-… sé lo que se siente ver a la persona que mas quieres llorar por otro hombre que nunca la mereció.

Me dejó con los ojos abiertos, no pude articular nada. Mi mejor amigo estaba diciéndome que estaba enamorado ¿de mi? Sino ¿de quién mas? Estaban mis ideas confusas. Aquel chico del que viví enamorada en mi niñez, en mi adolescencia y en mi vida de adulto me decía que estaba enamorado de mi, era como una novela estúpida y predecible.

-¿ Neji?.- articule al fin.

- Solo digo.- dijo con la misma naturalidad anterior.- que no estás sola, sabes que… cuentas conmigo.

Dicho esto se levanto y me dio la espalda.

- ¿Sabes cuantos años estuve enamorada de ti?.- dije susurrando.- estuve esperando que me notases, cuando vi que había alguien mas veía en mi lo que tu no, me aferre a él para no estar sola. Ahora ese mismo hombre que me salvo de ti, me dejo peor de como me encontraba. No sé porque mi vida es tan patética…

- Será mejor que vayas a casa.- dijo con voz seria.- te ves agotada, te acompaño

Lo tome como el fin de la platica, me levante del pasto y me sacudí, limpié mi rostro para poder caminar con total orgullo, herido y lo que sea, pero aun me quedaba algo que rescatar. No nos dijimos nada en el tiempo de trayecto, mi mente estaba obstruida por todo lo que en mi día había sucedido, sonreí.

Pasamos por la Iglesia, la ceremonia había iniciado con todos los invitados y los novios dentro, por supuesto. Sonreí aun más, me sentía tan distinta a la muchacha que segundos atrás había huido de ahí. Caminé con la mirada en alto y pasé de ese lugar, no me importaba si nunca lograba estar ahí vestida de blanco, al menos sabia que alguien me estaba amando. Neji miro de reojo el recinto y siguió caminando con una mezcla de ira, que decidí ignorar.

Llegamos a mi casa, con un simple "adiós" se alejó de ahí, dejándome con miles de dudas y pensamientos confusos. Lo comprendí, debe ser incomodo para el todo el momento, pero ¿Por qué hoy se abrió de esa forma conmigo? Viniendo de él, eso era bastante.

Suspire y me tiré en mi cama, había sido un dia bastante complicado: amores olvidados y amores que reaparecieron. Neji había sido mi gran amor. La sonrisa seguía vigente en mi rostro.

¿Será cierto lo que dicen que el único amor verdadero es solo el primero? Quisiera saber la respuesta junto a él.

.

* * *

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!, lamento mucho haber dejado de publicar durante meses, pero mi vida personal es un torbellino como notaron en mi fic (larga histora); pero ¡he vuelto! no sé si con mi última historia, eso ustedes lo decidirán (: **

**¿Que les pareció el fic? Díganme porfis que les gusto o que tengo que mejorar. ¿Creen que merezca continuación? Estoy a sus pies ;) **

**¡Las extrañé mucho! :DD Les mando un saludo y MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer. Dejen reviews plis ¡Saludos!**

**P.D: Si alguna quiere emprender un proyecto conmigo, yo encantada ^^**

**Atte****: **

**Vitto-H**


End file.
